1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an Lighting Emitting Diode (LED) display assembly and an electronic device using the same and, more particularly, to an electronic reader including an LED display assembly having a film that adheres to a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularization of electronic devices such as electronic readers with an LED display assembly, providing a secure assembly of the display assembly to the electronic device is one of the important aspects in manufacturing such electronic devices. Usually, a double-faced adhesive tape is used to mount the LED display assembly to a circuit board of the electronic reader. Contaminants getting into the inner wall of the LED display assembly may give rise to the need for replacement of the display assembly from the circuit board. However, the LED display is difficult to detach from the electronic reader because of the adhesion of the adhesive tape.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with an LED display assembly to alleviate the limitations described above.